Sauve moi comme tu m'aimes
by Emerald-Diamond
Summary: Le résumé de cette fic ce ferait en un mot: Espoir. Ma définition de l'espoir? C'est une fleur qui pousse dans les coeurs. Il faut lire pour comprendre slash HPDM
1. Le pélican

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire**

**Avertissement :**** Slash Yaoi, Drama, traîte de viol, **_**HAPPY END.**_

**Rating/Slash :**** HPDM rating M.**

**Note importante :**** Je sais que cette fic peux sembler noire au premier abords,mais celle-ci est avant tout un message d'espoir et de lumière. Je la dédie à tout ceux qu'elle aura touché.**

**Note importante bis: Il est important que vous lisiez le texte qui précède la fic. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver le meilleur texte pour représenter la fic et c'est celui-ci. Je vous remiercie de lire.

* * *

**

**...Sauves-moi comme tu m'aimes...­

* * *

**

Marie Noël, Jugement, extrait: 

_Connais-moi! Connais-moi,_

_racine, fleur et graine,_

_Moi tout seul, mes vols d'ange_

_et mes bonds d'animal,_

_-Si me connaître toutefois en vaut la peine-_

_Démêle en moi le vrai, le faux, le bien, le mal,_

_À toi je m'abandonne, ô lumière suprême,_

_Disparue à mes yeux dans les tiens où je suis_

_Seul moi, seul vrai à l'insu de moi-même_

_Comme Tu me connais, ô juge de minuit,_

_Juge-Moi_

_Mais sauve-moi comme tu m'aimes._

**POV Draco **

Je ne serai plus jamais moi.

On m'avait déjà tout pris: mon nom, ma richesse, mes parents…

Mais quelqu'un a décidé que ce n'était pas assez. Quelqu'un a décidé que je méritais de vivre sali et pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

J'aurais préféré mourir, j'aurais préféré qu'il me tue. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fait…de l'intérieur je suis mort.

Toujours aussi fidèle à moi-même je préfère mourir plutôt que souffrir. Certains me traiteront de lâche, mais je n'en ai plus que faire.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Excepté lui. Lui, que j'aime désespérément depuis mes 11 ans. Lui, le sauveur du monde. Lui, Harry Potter.

Même dans les instants de désespoir les plus profonds, penser à lui a toujours fait naître une onde de chaleur dans mon cœur.

Pourtant, lui ne voudra jamais de moi.

Probablement que c'est ce qui fait le plus mal dans cette histoire…je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir. Il ne voudra jamais de quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un de sali.

Peut-être, avec l'accord tacite de la trêve qui s'était imposé entre nous, aurait-il fini par aimer son ex-ennemi.

Il s'était montré gentil avec moi à plusieurs reprises, nos enfantillages n'étaient pas de taille à côté de la vraie guerre qui nous attendait dehors…dans le vrai monde.

Oui, peut-être aurais-je eu une chance.

Je ne le saurai jamais.

Je n'aurais jamais été proche de celui que j'aime. Parce que toute ma chance, tout mon espoir, aussi infime soit-il, m'a été volé ce soir.

Mon nom est Draco Malfoy et j'ai été violé.

Violé…

Violé…

Ce mot résonne dans tout mon être et me déchire l'âme. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, j'ai de la difficulté à respirer. Mon souffle, rauque et saccadé, passe péniblement à travers ma bouche…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce calme. Je vois son visage dans ma tête. J'imagine ses lèvres rouges et pleines former un sourire et ce dernier illuminer ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si profond.

Je ferme les yeux un instant…un petit coin de paradis dans ma tête où les idées noires se profilent les unes après les autres.

J'ai l'impression que tout se passe vite, que mon esprit carbure à cent à l'heure et pourtant, j'ai aussi le sentiment que le temps s'est arrêté.

Je sais ce qui s'est passé et pourtant…je ne réalise pas. J'espère encore me réveiller demain matin et être encore moi.

Parce qu'à l'instant même où il a posé ses mains sur moi je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même.

Mon esprit s'est dissocié de ce corps sale et abusé. Je suis si cruellement conscient et pourtant je suis désespérément perdu.

Et j'attends que l'on me retrouve.

Je me sens mort, mais pourtant je suis bien vivant. J'ai la rage…J'ai envie de tuer … De LE tuer...On dirait que je n'ai plus de conscience. Oh oui…J'ai la rage, elle coule en moi comme un fleuve, se dissipe dans mes veines...

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je ne peux pas les retenir. J'ai envie de crier de désespoir.

-AH!

Mon cri ressemble plus à une plainte d'un animal blessé qu'à un vrai cri. Il se perd dans les couloirs et moi je m'effondre.

Je pleure longtemps. De colère, de tristesse, de larmes trop souvent contenues… mon masque se brise enfin, après dix-sept ans.

J'ai envie qu'on m'attrape, qu'on me berce, qu'on me console, qu'on me dise que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar. Et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je sanglote encore, déplorant cette réalité médiocre qui est la mienne. Ce soir, j'ai perdu mon panache. Tout ce qui me restait.

Je suis réduit à pleurer seul dans des couloirs obscurs…si seul…si brisé…si fatigué aussi…

Après quelques minutes, je m'endors, couché dans le corridor. J'en ai rien à foutre si on me trouve comme ça demain…Je m'endors espérant de ne pas me réveiller.

**POV Harry **

J'ai du mal à fermer l'œil. Depuis la fin de la guerre je suis hanté par les images de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour la cause de la lumière.

Je ne peux pas penser à Severus Snape, à Lupin et Tonks…

J'ai l'impression d'être responsable de leur mort.

Je suis destiné à perdre tous ceux qui me tiennent à cœur.

Même lui, s'en ira dans quelques jours. J'ai entendu dire qu'après la remise des diplômes, il allait quitter le pays pour quelques temps.

Personne ne sait où il ira, ni quand il reviendra.

Draco Malfoy partira et je serai de nouveau seul…

Seigneur comme je l'aime.

Je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi. Je déteste les adieux, les départs… Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, comme tous les autres.

Évidemment, Ron et Hermione sont en vie, mais ils sont trop heureux d'être ensemble et d'avoir survécu pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur futur vie commune.

Leur amour me rend mélancolique. Leur bonheur me rend amer.

On peut dire tout ce que l'on voudra de moi, je m'en fous.

Dans une semaine mon amour s'en ira.

Dans sept jours mon cœur se brisera.

Je me rappelle les vers de Musset: le pélican

**Dans son amour sublime il berce sa douleur **

Moi aussi je berce ma douleur dans mon amour. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste…C'est tout ce que je désire.

**Alors il se soulève, ouvre son aile au vent **

**Et, se frappant le cœur avec un cri sauvage **

**Il pousse dans la nuit un si funèbre adieux, **

**Que les oiseaux des mers désertent le rivage. **

Il hurle le pélican. Il souffre, le pélican. Il n'en peut plus, mais personne ne l'entends.

Ce n'est pas moi le pélican. Je ne suis que le fils d'une guerre entre deux camps.

Je marche dans les couloirs éteints, sans prendre la peine de me couvrir de ma cape d'invisibilité. De toute façon, qui oserait enlever des points au sauveur du monde sorcier? Personne.

Je déambule, tel un funeste funambule.

Je ne pense à rien, si ce n'est qu'à Draco. Je me dois de déclarer ma flamme avant son départ. Avant la remise des diplômes. Je me dois, de le faire rester auprès de moi. Sinon je n'ai plus rien.

Soudain, un cri vient troubler mon esprit.

Je l'entends maintenant, le cri du pélican. Un grand cri de mort crevant le ciel, déchirant les montagnes. Un long gémissement. A fendre l'âme. Il n'est pas funèbre le cri du pélican. Juste désespéré.

Je me dirige vers la source de ce cri.

Je l'observe, le pélican. Il est brisé, mon bel oiseau. Je reconnais cette bête blessée.

Je reste caché.

Ses pleurs me troublent.

Ce soir, quelque chose de grave est arrivée à mon amour.

Sa chemise est en lambeaux et toute déboutonnée. Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur son visage.

Son souffle est saccadé, rauque.

On dirait un naufragé.

Son bateau s'est échoué, mon amour s'est écroulé.

J'aimerais tant le prendre sous mon aile, mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette.

J'attends, caché dans l'ombre, troublé.

Quand il finit par s'endormir, je m'approche doucement de lui.

Mon pauvre amour…ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes. Il a l'air si fragile. Je le soulève, doucement, j'ai peur de le briser, de le réveiller.

Ses yeux restent clos et sa tête vient se nicher au creux de mon cou. Il ressemble à une poupée désarticulée.

Je le ramène à ma chambre. Avant le début de la guerre, on m'a octroyé le luxe d'avoir ma propre pièce.

Je chuchote le mot de passe -pélican- et installe Draco dans mon lit.

Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Son corps est couvert de bleus et de marques. L'expression Écorché vif me vient à l'esprit. J'embrasse tendrement le front de mon blond, une caresse légère, un effleurement d'ailes de papillon.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, embrumés. Ses iris gris sont remplis de tout: de soleil et de terre, de silence et de lumière.

Un léger sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres, mais pas celui que j'aimais tant. Celui-ci était morose, abattu: brisé.

-Chut, dis-je tranquillement, je suis là.

Ses yeux se ferment à nouveau. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait compris mes paroles. Tan pis.

Demain nous aurons tout le loisir de parler.

Demain peut-être pourrais-je me déclarer.

Et je m'endors à mon tour.

* * *

Encore une fois: Je sais que cela est dark...mais il faut bien que sa commence mal pour que la fic se termine bien! J'ai travaillé longtemps sur se premier chapitre…j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé…

**Merci à Kuroi Sekai, ma bêta, pour la correction!**

Review PLEASE!

Bisoux

xxx-Emerald-xxx


	2. Brise moi mais ne pars pas

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire**

**Advertissement:**** Slash Yaoi, Drama, traite de viol, **_**HAPPY END.**_

**Rating/Slash:**** HPDM rating M.**

**Note importante :**** Je sais que cette fic peut sembler noire au premier abords, mais celle-ci est avant tout un message d'espoir. Je la dédie à tous ceux qu'elle aura touchés.**

**

* * *

**

POV DRACO

Je me réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne.

Je me sens confus, courbaturé, las et épuisé. Comme si je revenais d'un long voyage, comme si je revenais de loin.

Je suis épuisé, mais pas que physiquement. Émotionnellement aussi. J'ai le cœur qui crie encore, j'ai le cœur qui rage, qui pleure.

Je me retourne dans le lit : il est défait, mais personne n'est près de moi.

Où suis-je? Une enveloppe. Sur l'oreiller. Elle est soigneusement cachetée et adressée à ma personne. Je l'ouvre.

_Draco,_

_Je t'ai vu dans le couloir hier soir, tu pleurais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. Même quand tes parents sont morts._

_Hier, tu as crié, de rage, de peine._

_Hier, tu t'es laissé tomber…mais je t'ai rattrapé._

_Tu t'es endormi sur le sol, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et emmené dans ma chambre._

_Tu as ouvert les yeux aussi… Ils étaient beaux tes yeux… mais éteints. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'as vu._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que cette lumière qui t'anime disparaisse._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas la force de discuter avec toi ce matin, comme je l'avais prévu hier._

_Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus…_

_Peut-être par ce que j'ai peur. Peur de te retrouver ce matin encore plus brisé que tu n'étais hier soir. _

_Peur de te parler de ton dépars._

_Peur de te dire que cela me déchire._

_Pourquoi?_

_Parce que Je t'aime._

_Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé, et que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

_Parce que le soir, avant de m'endormir, je rêve souvent que tu m'offres de partir avec toi._

_Tu te demandes sûrement comment il est possible qu'Harry Potter, Le Sauveur, Griffondor de surcroît manque de courage._

_Parce que, le fait est que, quand il est question de toi, je ne suis plus Harry Potter, je ne suis qu'un garçon amoureux._

_On aura déjà vu une déclaration plus romantique, pourtant c'est la seule que j'aie le courage de te faire._

_Je t'en supplie Draco._

_Ne pars pas. _

_Si tu peux -si tu veux- rejoins-moi en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à 21 heures, la veille de la remise des diplômes._

_Harry._

Je lève les yeux de la lettre, abasourdi.

Je la plie et la mets dans ma poche.

Tel un zombie, je trouve un bout de parchemin et griffonne quelques mots dessus à l'adresse d'Harry.

_Merci, pour tout. _

Je me relis : c'est court, mais sincère.

Je repense au rendez-vous qu'il m'a donné.

Je ne veux pas m'y rendre seul.

Les couloirs sombres de Poudlard la nuit me hantent. Je m'empresse d'ajouter :

_Je ne me promène plus seul dans le château la nuit. Viens-donc me rejoindre devant le tableau de ma chambre de préfet : celui avec le pélican._

Je presse sa lettre contre mon cœur et la serre fort, je la serre comme si ce serrais Harry.

Je la garderai avec moi quand je partirai.

Je ne peux pas rester…Je dois guérir.

Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas salir Harry, pas avec ce qui m'est arrivé.

_**La veille de la remise des diplômes :**_

**POV HARRY**

Il est vingt heures trente.

Plus que trente minutes.

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, le message de Draco dans les mains.

J'ai peur.

Il est vingt heures quarante. Je me mets en route, je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Il est vingt heures quarante-cinq. Je suis devant la porte.

J'hésite à faire demi-tour.

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur d'être rejeté, qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne veuille pas de celui-qui-a-Tué.

Je frappe trois coups à la porte, il ouvre.

Il a maigri, ses yeux gardent ce voile de tristesse qu'il y avait la nuit ou je l'ai trouvé et la fatigue creuse ses traits.

Pourtant, il est encore beau. Il est gracieux. Il est la personne que j'aime.

-Entre, me dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il me donne un parchemin.

- Lis-le. Sa voix a pris de l'assurance, mais elle est triste et résignée.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Il est assis sur le canapé et attends que j'entame ma lecture, ses pupilles anthracites sont indéchiffrables.

_Harry,_

_Présentement tu dois te demander ce qui se passe._

_Toi qui t'attendais à ce que l'on parle._

_Malheureusement, je suis doué pour les répliques cinglantes, pas avec les mots d'amour._

_Il est deux heures du matin et je ne peux pas dormir._

_Ma dernière nuit de sommeil complète remonte à celle que j'ai passée avec toi. _

_Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'écris cela cette nuit, alors que je te verrai demain._

_Parce que l'écrire est moins douloureux que le dire, Harry._

_Je ne sais pas par ou commencer._

_J'ai lu ta lettre. _

_En plus de me bouleverser elle m'a donné le courage nécessaire pour te dire que tes sentiments sont réciproques. _

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Depuis que je te connais, en fait._

_Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer maintenant._

_Je suis si sale, Harry._

_Je t'aime, mais je t'aime mal._

_Alors je vais partir, je vais partir pour guérir._

_Pour te laisser guérir aussi. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu étais malheureux?_

_Coller nos plaies de les guérira pas, cela les agrandira._

_Je suis persuadé qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons._

_Je t'aime, mon amour._

_Draco_

Je lève les yeux, embués par mes larmes contenues vers Draco. Le regard de mon pélican est douloureux.

-Pourquoi, murmurais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix me le dire.

Il se lève, s'avance vers moi et je ne peux plus contenir mes larmes.

Il est la, devant moi. Mon Ennemi, mon Pélican, mon Blond, mon Amour.

-Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te briser, Harry.

Un torrent d'eau salée s'écoule sur mes joues. J'ai de la difficulté à parler à travers mes sanglots.

-Draco…brise-moi…mais…ne pars pas.

Il se détourne de moi, regarde la fenêtre.

-J'ai peur de la nuit, mais je n'ai pas peur quand tu es là. Veux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit, Harry?

Je ravale mes larmes et remarque la vulnérabilité de Draco.

Je vais prendre sa main et le regarde.

Ses yeux sont remplis d'affliction. Je luis dit d'une voix sincère que je l'aime.

Nous allons nous coucher, l'un près de l'autre.

Quand je m'éveille le lendemain, Draco est parti.

Il est parti et j'ai mal.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment déçue de ce chapitre, mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite qui est présentement en cours d'écriture,donc elle arrivera bientôt. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... J'aurais le prochain chapitre pour me rattrapper. **

**Bizoux et à très bientôt pour la suite!!**

**xxx-Emerald-xxx**


	3. But you're not really there

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire**

**Advertissement: Slash Yaoi, Drama, traite de viol, **_**HAPPY END.**_

**Rating/Slash: HPDM rating M.**

**Note importante : Je sais que cette fic peut sembler noire au premier abords, mais celle-ci est avant tout un message d'espoir. ****Je la dédie à tous ceux qu'elle aura touchés.**

**Note BIS: Chapitre avec lemon très cru. J'ai également mis deux chansons dans ce chapitre, la première-à écouter lors du POV de Draco- se nomme Rise Up de Yves Larock. La seconde-à écouter lors du POV d'Harry- se nomme Superstar de Sonic Youth. **

* * *

2ans plus tard…

**POV DRACO**

Je suis au The Room, un bar branché d'Hollywood. La musique est assourdissante et je me déhanche lascivement contre un homme placé derrière moi. Il veut m'entraîner dans le back room. Je lui fais signe d'attendre et me diriges vers Jason, un type que j'ai rencontré quand je suis venu ici il y a deux ans. Je titube vers lui, l'alcool m'empêchant de marcher correctement. Je m'assois près de lui et il me sourit d'un air charmeur.

-Alors Dray, tu passes une bonne soirée? Tu es encore high?

- Plus vraiment, dis-je avec nonchalance.

Ce n'est pas vrai, je le suis encore…mais plus assez pour être engourdi. Plus assez pour geler la douleur.

-Tu as de la E?

Jason me tends alors une petite pilule d'Extasy qui parait rose sous l'éclairage. C'est ma porte de sortie. Cette petite chose qui tiens dans ma main est mon exutoire. Je l'avale rapidement et prends une gorgée du rhum de mon ami avant d'aller au back room rejoindre le bellâtre qui me tripotait quelques minutes auparavant. Je le retrouve rapidement et sa bouche s'empresse de trouver la mienne. La drogue commence à faire effet, enfin.

_**My dream is to fly, over the rainbow, so high!**_

Sa main défait rapidement ma ceinture et trouve ma queue durcie dans mon boxer. Je ne suis que sensations. Je vois la musique, je sens la lumière. Soudain, tout arrête. J'entends le bruit distinct d'une enveloppe de capote se faire déchirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est dans mon cul. Dans un moment de lucidité je me souviens que je ne connais même pas son nom. Tan pis, ce n'est pas le premier de toute façons. L'orgasme arrive et je jouis dans la main de l'inconnu qui continue toujours à se mouvoir dans mon anus. Les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le mur, encore pris dans le plaisir un seul nom me vient à l'esprit.

_**Harry…**_

C'est encore toi…toujours toi n'est ce pas?

Deux, trois, et quatre coups de reins plus tard c'est à son tour de venir. Il se retire et, alors que je me rhabille, il me fait face et me fille 200 dollars US.

-T'es un sacré mon coup.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit. Trop enivré par l'alcool et engourdi par la drogue je réponds ''Oui'' sans même savoir de quoi il parle et je retourne rejoindre Jason au bar.

Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au cœur.

-Dray? On rentre?

-Oui.

Je veux rentrer…demain, tout va recommencer. Comme chaque jour depuis un an.

Mais ni l'alcool, ni la drogue n'effacent ce qui c'est passé.

Ils ne t'effacent pas non plus, Harry.

Dans le taxi je sombre.

Et j'entends encore ta voix.

_**Mon amour, Brises-moi mais ne pars pas…**_

* * *

5 ans plus tard…

**POV HARRY**.

Il est quatre heures du matin. J'ai encore rêvé à toi. À ce dernier adieu.

J'ai rêvé de tes lèvres, de leur douceur. Du goût amer et salé de nos larmes, aussi.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux le lendemain, quand ils ont appelé ton nom pour que tu viennes chercher on diplôme. Quand les applaudissements se sont estompés et que l'on t'appelait encore. Tu brillais glorieusement par ton absence.

''-Draco Malfoy?''

Cinq ans plus tard…1826 jours…109560 heures…6573600 minutes et 394416000 secondes et j'ai senti passer chacune d entres elles.

Bien sûr la vie continue, je suis devenu Auror, comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

Ron et Hermione se sont mariés et attendent maintenant la venue de leur premier enfant, une fille qu'ils appelleront Maybelle et dont je serai le parrain. Ils sont heureux, et je le suis pour eux.

J'ai tout pour réussir. Le succès, les amis, les amants… mais il y a toi, que je n'oublie pas.

Il n'y a toujours eu que toi n'est ce pas?

Et 394416000 plus tard, je pense encore à toi.

Je tente en vain de penser à autre choses afin de me rendormir, mais tu sembles entêté à occuper mon esprit. Même quand tu n'es pas la tu trouves toujours un moyen de m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil.

J'ouvre mon Ipod et je me laisse bercer par la musique tout en contemplant l'image de toi qui est gravée derrière mes paupières.

**_Long long ago  
and oh so far away  
I fell in love with you  
before the second show  
your guitar  
it sounds so sweet and clear  
but you're not really there  
it's just the radio_**

**_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
you said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do_**

**_loneliness, is such a sad affair  
and I can hardly wait  
to be with you again  
what to say  
to make you come again  
come back to me again  
and play your sad guitar_**

**_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
you said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do_**

**_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
you said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do ago  
and oh so far away  
I fell in love with you  
_**

**_before the second show  
your guitar  
it sounds so sweet and clear  
but you're not really there  
it's just the radio_**

**_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
you said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do_**

**_loneliness, is such a sad affair  
and I can hardly wait  
to be with you again  
what to say  
to make you come again  
come back to me again  
and play your sad guitar_**

**_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
you said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do_**

**_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
you said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
baby baby baby baby oh baby  
I love you, I really do…_**

…Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou gris tacheté de noir se pose à la fenêtre de ma chambre, une lettre au bec. Je prends l'enveloppe, sur laquelle une fine écriture signe mon nom.

_Harry Potter._

Mon cœur rate un battement, une seule enveloppe inconnue et je m'enflamme. Je sais qu'elle est de toi. Je le sens. Je reconnais ton écriture, si fine et élégante. Je m'assois à même le sol, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me supporter tellement je suis nerveux. Et si quelque chose t'étais arrivé?

J'ouvre enfin la lettre qui m'est destinée.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu? De mon côté, je vais mieux. Après quelques années de tourmente, à consommer des drogues moldues et sorcières ainsi que l'alcool plus que de raison j'ai finalement intégré un centre de désintoxication dans lequel je peux me sentir en paix. Je ne sais pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre…après cinq ans. Tu m'as probablement oublié. Toujours est-il que je suis sorti il y a quelques semaines. Pendant mon séjour, Blaise c'est occupé de me louer un petit appartement situé à Londres. J'ai peur de retomber, mais maintenant j'ai la sérénité d'accepter ce que je ne peux changer et j'ai le courage de changer ce que je peux et la sérénité de faire la différence entre les deux – du moins, c'est ce que ma marraine A.A s'efforce à me rentrer dans le crâne!-. Je partagerai également mon expérience lors d'une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu y assistes toi aussi. Une lettre n'explique pas tout, mais je veux que tu saches mon histoire. Si tu veux, tu peux te rendre dans le sous-sol de l'Église située en face de St-James square, du côté de Jeremyn Street._

_Je veux que tu saches également_

_Que même après cinq ans…_

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié…_

Draco.

La fin de la lettre était raturée, mais je pu aisément lire ce qui était écrit malgré les traits de crayon.

Je pressai ce bout de papier contre mon cœur.

-Draco…que t'es-t-il arrivé bon sang. Draco. Draco. Draco.

Dans l'éco de la pièce je m'entendis prononcer son nom encore et encore, comme une supplique, comme si son nom était la seule lumière de ma nuit sans lune.

* * *

**Je dois avouer être un peu déçue de ce chapitre, mais comme je n'étais jamais satisfaite je me suis mise en pause. Il faut croire que je ne devais pas espérer revenir à l'écriture avec le pouvoir d'améliorer ce chapitre…**

**Je vous dois également mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard…c'est inexcusable. Je tâcherai d'être plus assidue!**

**Review PLEASEEEEfait les beaux yeux**

**xxx-Em'-xxx**


	4. You and me

**Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire**

**Advertissement: Slash Yaoi, Drama, traite de viol, **_**HAPPY END.**_

**Rating/Slash: HPDM rating M.**

**Note : Je dédie ce chapitre à oOKrystalOo, une auteure sensationnelle et une amie extraordinaire. Joyeux anniversaire ma Dydynette!**

**Je vous suggère également d'aller lire sa fic, Dans la peau de mon pire ennemi.**

* * *

**POV DRACO**

Je suis nerveux.

J'ai envie de sortir d'ici.

Et j'ai soif, terriblement soif.

J'agrippe une bouteille d'eau sur la petite table ou y sont disposées diverses collations. Je le cherche, sans savoir s'il viendra. Je l'espère. Mon envie de voir ses yeux si verts surpasse mon envie de sortir d'ici.

Claire, ma marraine, arrive près de moi et met un bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant dans une étreinte maternelle. Je hume son parfum, elle porte le même que ma mère. Elle lui ressemble aussi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco…tout vas bien aller.

Je regarde dans ses yeux bleus remplis de douceur et mes angoisses se taisent un instant.

Je me retourne vers la porte et je **LE** vois. Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, mais je suis heureux. Claire me regarde, un éclair de malice joue dans ses iris et un sourire taquin se peint sur ses lèvres. Elle a reconnu Harry, elle en a tellement entendu parler aussi.

-Alors Draco, tu vas le voir oui?

Sa voix me sort de ma torpeur et je m'avance vers Harry qui m'a l'air aussi nerveux, sinon plus, que moi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et me souri timidement.

-Bonjour Draco, je suis heureux de te voir.

-Salut Harry, merci d'être venu!

Sa me fait tout drôle de le revoir. Je l'embrasse sur les joues et lui prends la main. Je lui offre du thé, du café et des biscuits, mais il ne veut rien. Il m'observe de la tête au pied. Sa ne me gêne pas, je fais de même. Il n'a pas changé. Enfin…pas beaucoup. Toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs les plus fous. Plus masculin, mais la même douceur au fond des yeux.

C'est fou, je suis tellement heureux de voir Harry, mais on dirait que je n'ai rien à lui dire. Et ce n'est pas ça. Dans ma tête, quand j'imaginais notre réunion, les mots coulaient à flots, et la, rien. Je ne trouve pas les mots, c'est vrai, mais je ne lâche toujours pas la main d'Harry.

Claire monte sur l'estrade en face de nous et annonce le début de la réunion. Nous récitons ensemble la prière de la sérénité, qui est également mon mantra.

_**Mon Dieu, donnez moi la sérénité d'accepter**_

_**Les choses que je ne peux changer,**_

_**Le courage de changer les choses que je peux,**_

_**Et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence.**_

Maureen, la secrétaire, prends la parole. Aujourd'hui, la procédure me semble longue et la nervosité se réinstalle en moi. Bientôt, ce sera moi sur cette estrade. Le trésorier nous invite à répondre aux besoins du groupe par une contribution.

Il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant la pause.

Jamais une minute n'a été aussi longue… On dirait que l'aiguille de l'horloge accrochée au mur se moque de moi.

-Nous allons maintenant prendre cinq minutes de pause, dit Claire d'une voix calme.

Les membres se lèvent, s'embrassent, se parlent, vont se chercher à boire. Harry observe ce qui se passe avec des yeux qui font le grand écart.

-On dirait que tu sors d'une boîte à surprise, lui dis-je en souriant.

-J'arrive dans une boîte à surprise plutôt!

Sa réponse me laisse perplexe et Harry ri doucement.

-Je t'expliquerai.

Claire se dirige vers nous et salue Harry avec un naturel déconcertant.

-Bonjour, vous êtes Harry Potter c'est sa?

-Oui c'est exact, répond-t-il un peu étonné.

Je m'interpose afin que mon ami ne soit pas mal à l'aise.

-Harry, je te présente Claire, ma marraine. C'est elle qui me ramasse à la petite cuiller quand mon moral se liquéfie!

Claire-qui-as-beaucoup-entendu-parler-d'-Harry fait la bise à Harry-qui-n'-a-jamais-entendu-parler-de-Claire.

-Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, dit ma marraine chaleureusement.

- Moi, de même, répond Harry avec un large sourire.

La secrétaire reprend parole.

-Veuillez reprendre vos sièges, s'il vous plait.

Claire me prends une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de monter sur l'estrade. Je sens la main de mon ami me serrer fort, très fort.

J'ai peur, très peur.

Et soif aussi.

-Je suis très heureuse aujourd'hui de vous présenter notre conférencier invité. C'est quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Il est courageux sensible et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il est très nerveux en se moment.

Nerveux? C'est un euphémisme. Je sens le regard d'Harry sur moi, mais je me force à regarder ma marraine. Je me sens presque défaillir.

-…je ressens une grande joie à l'idée de l'entendre et m'empresse de lui laisser la parole. Voici Draco Malfoy.

Je me lève lentement. Je sens le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je me place en face du groupe, et ferme les yeux.

Respire Draco…

J'ouvre les yeux et croise ceux d'Harry. Une vague de bien être m'envahit et je commence.

- Merci, Claire.

Ma voix n'est pas assurée et je me racle la gorge pour reprendre constance.

**POV HARRY**

Draco est si courageux.

Plus que moi, je crois.

L'écouter parler est si émouvant et j'aie envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je m'appelle Draco et je suis un alcoolique anonyme.

-Bonjour Draco, lui répondent les membres remplis de sollicitude

Il déplie un papier et se met à le lire d'une voix claire.

-Mes parents sont décédés pendant la guerre, et je n'ai pas versé une larme. Pourtant, ils me manquent particulièrement, même si ils étaient loin d'être des modèles.

Une sincérité sans limite se lit dans les yeux de Draco, il captive l'audience. Je revois mon pélican de jadis.

-À cinq ans j'apprends à lire, à six j'apprends à écrire en lettre attachés. A sept ans mes parents m'annoncent que j'aurai un petit frère. A huit, le bébé est mort-né. Je me construis alors, un masque d'impassibilité. Je resterai le seul héritier de la famille Malfoy. À onze ans, je tombe amoureux…d'un garçon. Je n'identifierais mes sentiments, cependant, que beaucoup plus tard. C'est lors de ma cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard que je commence à apercevoir le sombre destin qui est tracé pour moi. Mes parents veulent que devienne mangemort et que je sème la terreur et la mort partout. J'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas mon but. À ma sixième année, je découvre mon homosexualité. Étrangement je ne suis pas perturbé par cette découverte. Par contre, quand mes parents l'ont appris, j'ai dû subir leur colère foudroyante. Je ne correspondais pas à leur modèle du fils parfait, je suppose. Lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je ne deviendrais pas mangemort, ils m'ont renié. Ils sont morts exactement un an plus tard. J'ai les lèvres de ma mère et les yeux de mon père. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux. Claire, elle, a le parfum de ma maman. J'aime beaucoup Claire, c'est elle qui m'a ressuscité. Oui, elle m'a ressuscité. J'étais mort, on m'avait tué. Peu de temps après la dernière bataille, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé, on m'a volé mon panache, on m'a violé. Je terrai le nom de mon assaillant puisqu'il est encore en liberté. Quelquefois, la nuit surtout, je l'entends murmurer mon nom. Je sens sa main sur ma peau et ça me donne soif. Je quitte Poudlard peu avant la remise des diplômes. Pendant un an, j'erre un peu partout dans le monde, j'ai dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans et l'impression que la vie n'as plus de sens. Je ne trouve plus la route du bonheur et je me suis perdu en chemin. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Jason.

Un frisson s'empare de moi, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre?

-Jason et moi avons sympathisés rapidement et nous sommes devenus ami. Il n'était pas particulièrement gentil, et brillant…mais il avait trouvé un moyen de m'engourdir un peu. A coup de grands verres de scotch. Il m'a mis un toit au dessus de la tête et l'alcool coulait à flot, toujours. Puis, on s'est mis à sortir, dans les bars où, en plus de l'alcool, se mélangeaient le sexe et la drogue. C'est là que j'ai découvert la neige. Pas celle qui tombe du ciel, mais celle qui gèle l'âme. Complètement drogué et saoul, j'ai vogué à travers les bars et les clubs d'Hollywood. J'ai couché. Beaucoup aussi. Un jour Jason m'as dit que si je voulais continuer à rester sous son toit, je devais lui rapporter de l'argent. Après tout, il me fournissait en drogue et en alcool…c'était normal de payer un peu. Trop accro pour travailler j'ai trouvé un mériter qui ne gênerait pas ma dépendance à l'alcool et à la drogue : je devins danseur nu. Je dansais et je ne refusais pas les petits bonus qu'on me demandait. Coucher avec n'importe qui c'était facile, mais avec de la cocaïne, du hash et du whisky, on pense plus à rien, on ne sent plus rien. J'ai continué mon processus d'autodestruction pendant trois ans. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Claire. J'étais sur un banc de parc, une bouteille de whisky à la main, quand elle est venue à moi. Elle m'a parlé. Elle avait l'accent anglais, l'accent de mon pays. Elle est gentille et me rappelle ma mère…Elle me propose de m'emmener en désintox. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je la suis. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie et j'ai encore mal. J'avais encore soif… toujours trop soif. J'envoyais chier la psychologue du centre, j'avais besoin de tirer un trait sur mon enfance tordue …sur ma déchéance. J'avais besoin de whisky et de cocaïne aussi… On m'impose un sevrage. J'en rage, j'en bave, je veux mourir. Et la nuit, **SA** voix me hante encore. Le souvenir de ses mains sur mon corps, ses mains qui me volent me terrorise. La sobriété me fait mal. Puis un après midi, je craque dans le bureau de la psy. Je crie à tue-tête. **Je veux ma maman! Je veux ma maman!** Elle n'est plus la, ma maman…mais il y avait Claire, au bout du tunnel. À ma sortie je rencontre un groupe d'illuminés, les A.A.

Un léger sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres rosées.

-Je lève le nez sur ces imbéciles qui affirment s'en remettre à une Puissance Supérieure. Plusieurs l'appellent Dieu, mais ce n'est pas essentiel, me dit-on. Ils me font suer avec leurs douze étapes à la noix qui assurent un bonheur désalocoolisé. Après tout, cette bande d'éclopés affectif n'as fait qu'échanger leur béquille spiritueuse contre une béquille spirituelle! Mes ces rescapés du fond de l'abîme que je juge en silence m'ouvrent leurs bras et leurs cœurs, sans rien demander en retour. Ils me crient Reviens! Et je reviens…à reculons mais je reviens; parce que je n'ai rien à perdre, j'ai déjà tout perdu, à commencer par ma dignité. Qui est cette puissance supérieure? On me suggère de me confier à elle. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, ni même si elle existe, mais je décide d'essayer. Au cas où! _**Le seul mystère que je cherche à élucider maintenant c'est le bonheur(1)**_**. **J'ai souvent montré mon corps à des inconnus, mais c'est la première fois que je mets mon âme à nue. Merci d'avoir écouté!

Les membres se lèvent et applaudissent. Une jolie rougeur se répand sur les joues de Draco et Claire s'approche de lui et l'entoure dans une étreinte maternelle. Elle est fière de lui, ça se voit!

Il est ensuite entouré par beaucoup de gens, visiblement émus par son témoignage. Après quelques minutes il s'approche de moi. Je ne peux me retenir et je le serre dans mes bras. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je sens son odeur. Il se relaxe dans notre étreinte. Je murmure à son oreille :

-Je t'aime…encore plus qu'avant!

Et il m'embrasse sur la joue.

Tout près des lèvres.

-Sa te dirais d'aller prendre un café?, me demande-t-il.

* * *

**(1):**Cette phrase est de l'auteure Pilgrim67, vous vous devez d'allez lire ses fictions, elles sont divines. Allez hop hop!

* * *

**Bon! Enfin une mise à jour rapide! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires!**

**Bisoux!**

**xxx-Em'-xxx**

**p.s: ne croyez pas que tous les chapitres arriveront aussi vite Je recommence les cours bientôt, mais j'essaierais de garder une certaine régularité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai plus attendre des mois et des mois avant de mettre un nouveau chap' en ligne.**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE-REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
